The Days After
by Mizu Akuma
Summary: rated for language, might try a lemon later on....though I'd suck at it...oh well. this is the sequel to Birthday, another one'a mine, so if you haven't read it I suggest you go do that.


okay! Some'a ya wanted to know what it'd be like if I pursued "Birthday" (my second Fullmetal Alchemist fic) with a sequel. I decided why the heck not! So from my algebra class (I never pay attention, I always am writing...maybe that's why I'm failing? .' ) comes a series of songfics (and some not songfics) to form a sequel. Believe it or not, they all fit together. And make sense. so uh, review if ya feel like it! Or if ya don't, still review ((takes out a huge death-ray)) and I promise to give you a five minute head start! Hahaaaaa! This might not make too much sense if you don't read "Birthday" though, so if you don't get it at first you might wanna go read that... oh by the way, in both of these fics, Alphonse Elric has his human body back.

**THE DAYS AFTER- CHAPTER ONE (Just A Little Bit, by Maria Mena)**

"Damnit," Winry muttered as she walked into the living room of Ed's apartment with a full clothesbasket and dropped it on the glass coffee table. Damn that Edward Elric... What was he thinking, acting like that to her? Saying all those things... And all she _did_ was _love_ him!

Clearly, clearly I remember

Hiking up my skirt

Asking for your time

What _had_ she done wrong? She ran her fingers through her hair and stared in the mirror just next to the doorway of their- no, _his_, bedroom, and frowned. He was constantly telling her she was only pretty enough for him...what did that mean? When she'd ask him, he'd always say that she didn't _have_ to understand it, because it was true.

Clearly, clearly I remember

Nervous if ever confronted  
And questioning myself

She grabbed a hairtie and pulled her hair long blonde locks up into a messy ponytail based at her crown. He liked her hair down. He liked her in girl clothes...she looked down at herself. She was wearing a thin old pair of lounge pants, an old pair that her mother had saved for her for her monthly times, and a worn flannel shirt that was her father's. It was stained with grease and oil, burned at the bottom, and the elbows were holed and frayed. She was comfortable though. Why was he always trying to change her, if that really was what he was trying to do?

Perhaps, perhaps if I got better

Perhaps if I challenged myself

Perhaps if I was

"Damn you Ed," Winry said simply. She stripped off the pants and shirt and threw them in the basket, walking into the bathroom in her black bra and low-rise bikini underwear. She was smart, she _knew_ she was. But Ed was always correcting her. Why did she put up witht that? Was she needy? Was she vulernable? Gullible? Needy? She opened the door and reached in, taking out bottles and containers of shampoo, conditioner, shaving cream, and soap. She still didn't get it.

Just a little bit, stronger

Just a little bit, wiser

Just a little less needy  
Maybe I'd get there...

Sighing exasperatedly, she tossed everything in the over-the-sink cabinet into a plastic bag, balled it up, and stuffed it into a small blue backpack. Alphonse had given it to her for her sixteenth birthday. She brought it everywhere with her. That is, until Ed had raised Hell about it. _"You don't need to be carrying around something everywhere you go that isn't yours or mine! It makes you look like a harlett."_ She looked at herself again. She was bloated and sweaty from running all the way here.

Just a little bit, pretty  
Just a little more, aware

Just a little bit thinner

Maybe I'd get there...

Hot, angry tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes. Why had that... "You bastard, Edward Elric. You ruined _every_thing." "Really now, did I?" Winry spun around and wrapped a towel around herself selfconsciously. "Oh please," he laughed. "I've seen more of you in less than that before." She blushed. "In fact, why don't we go at it right now? You've already done half of the work for me." "You..you..you..." "Me _what_?" She turned away. "You're a monster."

Clearly, clearly I remember  
Pulling up my skirt  
Staring blank ahead

"You're in my way." "You're in my apartment. Your point?" "I'm leaving." She pushed past him. "My stuff is already all packed. I'll be out of your hair in minutes." "So that's it then? You're just going without even..." "I'll phone Al later to tell him. If it comes from you, well, it'll just make things rough between you two. That shouldn't happen because of me. It's be just stupid."

Cleary, clearly I remember  
Days of useless crying

Almost feeling dead

"Hell, Winry. What the fuck happened?" She whipped around and glared at him. "You were an ass." "What! All I ever did was give you what you wanted! And _you_ act ungrateful in return? Tell me who's the asshole NOW, Winry!" She stopped and pulled on a pair of black, baggy jeans and a white tanktop, along with black sneakers.

Perhaps, perhaps if I was smaller

Perhaps I could control myself

Perhaps if I was

Winry let out a hugely defeaning scream and kicked her things outside, slammed the door and stalked to the elevator, Ed scrambling after her. "You can't run away! You _belong_ with _me_!"

Just a little bit, stronger

Just a little bit, wiser

Just a little less needy  
Maybe I'd get there...

The elavator door whooshed shut as Winry stood inside of them silently, pushing the button for the ground floor. She was starting to understand. She wasn't going to make anymore mistakes like that again.

Just a little bit, pretty  
Just a little more, aware

Just a little bit thinner

Maybe I'd get there...

When the silver metallic doors slid open again, Winry stepped out and waltzed out of the hotel, her head held high. She finally got it.

Well! That was ...sorta good, I think. Ed's character isn't very well defined, but WInry's is a strong, powerful, independent woman with her own mission in life. I love it!  
Ciao till next chapter, Mizu Akuma. OH! and do me a favor and review so I know how bad this sucks, and lemmee know if I should put up the next chapter! I'll probably have it done in a day or two.


End file.
